


Family is a bond (Not blood)

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: overwatch
Genre: Abandonment, Child Reader, Course Language, Male Pronouns, Mild Gore, Reader Insert, father/son relationship, injuries, mild violence, not romantic - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night, completely alone with no memory.On your search to find help, you interrupt a Talon sting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family is a bond (Not blood)

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Wattpad.

You rolled over in your sleep, your bed colder and harder than you remembered. Goosebumps arose on your exposed flesh, making your body shiver violently. You curled in on yourself to try and preserve your warmth, it was then that you realised the surface beneath you, definitely wasn’t your bed. 

You shot upright, an overwhelming pain in your head thumped, your vision blurring at the edges.

“Where am I?” You mumbled out loud, your words slurred together and barely cohesive. You supported yourself with one hand, you brought the other to the back of your head and rubbed the sore spot. You hand was instantly wet with a warm substance that made you pull your hand back in shock. 

“What happened?” You sobbed as you glanced down at your blood stained fingers, you didn’t remember anything. You’re (Colour) eyes filled with tears as you helplessly looked around at your surroundings. You didn’t recognise the massive building behind you, nor did you reconsider the town you were in. 

A single street light illuminated the pathway where you sat, flicker hazardous every few seconds. It was then that you noticed a sign in front of the building, the dim light just reaching its edges, lighting up the words just so making it possible to read. 

Gibraltar Orphanage 

The sign was old and worn looking, just as much as the building itself. You were struck one part dread, were you an orphanage? And one part confusion, this orphanage didn’t even look like it was still functioning. 

On wobbly legs you shuffled your small feet towards the large wooden door. Reaching up a tentative hand, knocking nervously.

“Hello?” You called. Was anyone even here? 

“You locked the door, right?” A heavy accent voice whispered harshly. You jumped, whipping your head around, only to be met with the abandoned street. 

“Hello?” You called again. 

“Shut up!” Another voice snapped, you were able to make out that voice coming room above you. You took a few steps back and glanced up at that massive building, seeing a window open on the second floor. 

“Is anyone up there?” You called. You heard a hiss before the window abruptly slammed shut. Curious and slightly peeved, you pushed against the big wooden door,hard, opening it. “Hello? I know someone’s there? I need some help.” 

As you walked into the building you looked around the empty lobby in awe. The place, albeit run down, was quite grand, it looked more like a Inn than an orphanage. Perhaps that was the building's original purpose. 

You deemed the first floor empty before hesitantly walking towards the old staircase, you tested your weight on the first step. The worn wood groan under your weight but held its ground. Satisfied, you cautiously climbed the rest to the second floor.

You were met with a long corridor, three doors on either side of you, all shut. There was one room at the very end of the hall, the door ever so slightly ajar. You chose to ignore the other rooms for now, tiptoeing towards the end of the hall, you’re sure this was the room that the talking with coming from. You were about a third of the way down the hall when you felt a presence run past you, knocking you slightly. The door at the end of the hallway suddenly clicked shut. 

The blood in your veins ran cold as fear clutched your lungs. Was that a ghost? You decided that you needed to get out of here right this second, you turned on your heel, ready to bolt back down the stairs but you’ll meet with something solid and cold instead. 

In a daze you backed up, realising had ran into someone. 

“What are you doing here?” A heavily accented voice sneered. You glanced up to find a tall women in front of you, her features stoic and her skin blue? You found yourself stuttering as you tried to leave. 

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean- I’m leaving.” 

You went to run past her, ignore the ache in your head as it tried to impair you. 

“Where-“ she grabbed your skinny wrist in an almost iron grip. “Do you think you’re going?” 

“I-l” You stammered. 

“What are you doing?” Another voice spoke up, her voice heavy with an accent as well but different from the blue skinned one. You both whipped your head towards the door just in time to see another woman materialize seeming out of thin air. 

Her skin was beautifully tanned, that contrast nicely against the abundant amounts of purple clothing and accessories she wore. 

“He saw our faces, he mustn’t live.” The women, squeezing your arm spat. Your heart felt like it stopped in your chest, tears welling in your (colour) coloured eyes, you weren’t going to make it out of here alive. 

“Oh, Amélie.” The other women chuckled, like she was genuinely amused at this, Amélie’s threat on your life. “Do you really think this scrawny kid is going to harm our mission in any way?” 

“If Overwatch finds out-“ 

“Overwatch-“ The purpled themed lady interjected, breathing out she continued, “Isn’t going to find out anything, not from the kid or anyone else. Relax and let him go.” She smiled easily as she said it, 

A small ripple of relief formed in your body, slowly allowing your breath to even out, someone was on your side. 

It was silent for a few seconds as the blue women, Amèlie, contemplation what to do. Her furrowed brow, relaxed as the grip on her hand loosened. The ripple in your body turned into a wave. 

“No.” She suddenly spoke up, her grip on you tighten once again, she harshly pulled you to her chest, a blade against your throat. “We cannot take the risk.”

Your breath constricted painfully as panic over took you once again. Your eyes teared up, going straight to the strangers across from you, pleading silently with them. 

The other women’s eyes widen, just for a fraction, before she school her expression into something more neutral. 

“Eh.” She shrugged. “I don’t care but I don’t think Boss will be happy.” 

As if on cue, the door at the end of the hallway creaked open. All three eyes turned their attention toward the shadow figure as it emerged into the corridor.

“What won't I be happy with,Sombra?” The figure asked, fully merged. He was a tall and looming presence, covered from head to toe in a black coat. He turned his head towards Sombra, a pale skull-like mask, staring intensely at the women. 

The purple lady, Sombra, just pointed a finger towards you and Amèlie. 

There Boss turned his head towards the two of you, like he hadn’t even noticed anyone else in the corridor until then. His reaction was barely visible with his face covered but you saw the way his shoulders stiffened slightly. 

“Widow, what is this?” He all but growled out. It was Amèlie (Widows?” Turn to stiffen now. Despite the falter in her composure she managed to confidently reply.

“The child stuck his nose where it was not needed, he knows too much now.” Despite her seemingly over confident statement, her hand holding the blade, released its pressure on your neck. 

“Let him go.” The shadow figure all but growled. The women behind you stiffen.

“But-“ 

“Now” He roared, suddenly. You jumped at his volume, unsure if you should still this mystery, just because the women trying to murder you seems to be fearful of him. 

Amèlie quickly let go of you, putting her blade away before shoving her towards him slightly and stalking down the corridor back towards the room, the man had come out of. You watched her walk past the other girl, Sombra, making an effort to bump her shoulder into hers as Sombra horribly tried to stifle laugher.

“Told you so.” Sombra sang out, a shit eating grin on her face. She turned back towards you and gave you a small smirk. “I’ve always wanted a hermanito, huh Gabe?”

“Sombra.” He growled, but it was too late, she just giggled as she waved her hand and disappeared. It was dead quiet for a few seconds, the man in front of you unreadable with his skull like mask covering his features. 

“I-I’m sorry for breaking into your home.” You found yourself fumbling. “I thought this was an orphanage.” 

“Where are your parents?” He asked, glossing over your apology. 

“I-I don’t know.” You closed your eyes trying your hardest to remember how you got here. You could remember anything, the harder you thought the harder them wound in the back of your head thumped. “I don’t think I even remember my parents.” You panicked as blanked faces with dark hair appeared in your mind's eyes. 

“Hey, kid, calm down.” The dark figure warned, unfolding his massive arms and reaching out hesitant towards you. 

“No, I- I don’t understand.” Your head was piercing right now. The pain over the line of unbearable. A scream tore through your throat as you fell to the ground. 

“Kid!” The man yelled, he dropped to his knees, he hands cradling your head on his lap. “Kid, can you hear me?” The man pulled his hand away from your head suddenly. 

“Fuck.” He swore. “Sombra, Widow get here now!”

You heard more commotion around you but couldn’t identify them individually, everything sounded like you were underwater. You tried to look around to see what was happening. Anything that wasn’t directly in front of you was too blurry to focus on. 

“Hey, look at me.” The man said. You lazily rolled your eyes towards him, lucky enough he was relatively close, enough for you to see his white mask once again. “You’re going to be okay, just hang in there.” 

It was ironic you thought, the man above, with a striking resemblance to The grim reaper was reassuring you that your life was safe in his hands. 

That was your last thought before you lost consciousness.


End file.
